


Out on the Boat One Day

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Siren AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where two fishermen catch a fish... Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Boat One Day

Gavin was a mermaid, or more specifically, he was a siren. His kind lure those from the land into their waters to drown and kill. Sadly for Gavin though, he was a failure. Never once has he ever been able to succeed in luring and killing anyone.

It wasn't his fault though! Something in his heart or gut or whatever, told him not to. Every time he had his mind set on even attempting it, a voice in his head would tell him it was wrong. Maybe the others were right about him. Maybe he was a failure. A defect. But no matter what he was called, Gavin just couldn't do it.

Then one day, when he knew he would never be like what the other sirens wanted, Gavin left in search of a new place. A new place to live and swim free. Where he would not worry about others of his kind and their ill intents. He found himself a nice beach where he spends most his time patrolling and safeguarding the people who would come to it. There was an out cove with a small cave; it was hard to get to from the land, but easy for him to swim into. And so Gavin moved himself in there. The city the beach was a part of was fairly large, but thankfully during the week not many people came down to the beach. That was mostly during the weekends, so keeping an eye on the humans in the water was not that hard to do.

This was Gavin's routine for a year. 

Then one day, everything turned into a tangled mess. No seriously, it got all tangled. Gavin had been swimming, farther out from the beach so he didn't have to worry about any humans catching sight of him. But what he failed to notice was there was a fishing boat out on the waters. The boat had a fishing net out and since he didn't see it or the boat, Gavin ended up caught in it. He tried to break free with use of his claws but the more he moved the more tangled and trapped he became.

His struggling continued as he felt the net being raised out of the water and then set on the floor of the boat. The siren was struck with panic and fear of whoever was on the boat. Gavin had his eyes shut as he heard a gasp, probably from them seeing his tail. He wore himself out with all his struggling and fighting.

Well, guess this was it, Gavin thought as he accepted his capture. He wondered if he should look and at least see his captor before they probably killed him. Opening his eyes Gavin saw two people looking down on him. One was kneeling down and the other was standing over them. The one at his side had short dark hair with some fuzz around the chin, his eyes a warm shade of brown. The one who was standing had markings all over both his arms. His hair was dark just like the other's but the hair on his face was more abundant. And his eyes, were a striking bright blue.

Gavin stared up at them, and it was weird because they didn't look like they wanted to hurt him. More like they were confused and concerned for him. That was strange. Humans usually freaked out when they saw strange creatures, didn't they? Regardless he didn't want to be in this damn net anymore, and if they weren't going to hurt or help him then he would do it himself. The siren grabbed the netting between his fingers and tried to rip it open enough to slip free. But it wasn't working! What kind of stuff was this?

When he saw a pair of hands touch his own he stopped all movement. Looking up he saw the hands belonged to the human closest to him. His face looked sad and full of something close to pity. It didn't matter what the expression meant because the human started to unravel the net around him. In a matter of seconds Gavin was now free, or sort of free. He was still stuck on this damn boat. The siren pushed himself up with his arms and tried to crawl away from the humans; going back and back until his back hit a hard surface and stopped him.

The human that was once kneeling stood up, showing he was the shorter of the two, and as he went to get closer to Gavin he was stopped by the other. “Careful, it seems really spooked.” Trapped on a boat by two humans, yeah he was definitely spooked. “Take it slow.” The short one nodded as he took slow, careful steps towards Gavin.

“Hey, it's alright.” His voice was soft, cautious. He was doing his best to try and put him at ease. “We're not going to hurt you. My name's Jeremy.” The human, Jeremy, offered a smile. “Do you have something we can call you?” 

Did he want to give these humans his name? He was stuck, and its not like knowing his name hurt him in anyway. He might as well give it to them. If anything it would avoid being called things like 'it' or 'the mermaid' or anything like that. “Gavin. My name is Gavin.”

“Wow, it can actually talk.” The tall one said with a hint of awe. “And it has a weird accent.”

“Geoff!”

“What?” So the other one was named Geoff. Geoff and Jeremy. The two humans that accidentally caught themselves a siren. A dud of a siren too. Lucky for them. Gavin looked up at Jeremy and saw him looking back towards Geoff; the two were bickering. “I'm just saying, what if it couldn't talk back? You assumed it would talk back.”

“Please don't call me 'it'.” Gavin spoke up, it gathering both their attention in an instance. “I am not an 'it'. I am a male and my name is Gavin.” Geoff rubbed the back of his neck, looking a tad sheepish.

“Right. Sorry.”

“So uh, are you ok? Like, the net didn't hurt you or anything?” asked Jeremy. Gavin hadn't noticed anything too painful; a few scraps from the net dragging and digging into his skin and scales. But other than that nothing more.

His green scales were shining from the water that still clung to his body, though he was already starting to dry out from being out of water and on the vessel. His hair was even starting to dry out, going in every which direction from his frantic movements earlier. There was no blood from his scrapes, so he would be fine.

“I'll be fine.” He answered quickly, which resulted in the two men to look guilty.

“We're sorry you got all messed up in our net. We seriously didn't think there were any mermaids out there. Didn't even think they existed up until now. Ugh, I need a beer. This is shit is too weird.” Without waiting to see if he answered him in any way, Geoff just walked off. Probably to go grab said beer. Whatever that is. With the other gone, Jeremy and Gavin just looked to each other.

“He's half wrong about that. I'm not a mermaid, I'm a siren.” Gavin corrected.

“Aren't they the same?”

“Not really. Sirens, uh, they hunt for prey. While mermaids are more passive and just eat things that are easy to find. Mostly plants.” Now Gavin felt guilty, not for himself but for his kind. He frowned as he assumed that Jeremy would think bad of him now that he knew what he was.

“By 'prey', do you mean humans?” Gavin nodded. “So when you were swimming around just now, you were hunting?” He shook his head. “No?”

“No. I'm what my kind call, a failure. I've uh, never been able to lure and kill any human. Or anything really. Well, aside from smaller fish.” Jeremy got quiet and it made Gavin uneasy. He probably scared him with what he had just told the human. Probably scared that this sea creature is possibly lying to him and is just trying to catch and kill him right now. Gavin wouldn't blame him if that's what Jeremy was thinking.

But then he was surprised. Jeremy had gotten even closer and sat right up and in front of him. “You don't want to kill people and they consider you a failure? What a bunch of dicks.”

“I beg your pardon?” At that moment Geoff choose that moment to reappear, with not only one beer but two. He handed the second one to Jeremy as he sat down and took a hefty swig from his bottle. Jeremy took the bottle and popped the top as Geoff got comfy.

“So, what I miss?”

“Gavin is a siren who doesn't like to kill humans. Apparently that's not a thing other sirens really approve of.” Geoff hummed as he took in the information.

“What dicks.”

“That's what I said!” Geoff was switching gears towards this faster than Gavin thought he would, they both were. He obviously didn't know the other and his mostly chilled nature.

It honestly baffled Gavin how calm and relaxed Geoff and Jeremy were about the whole situation. They found a freaking siren! And they're like, being super calm and collected right now. He always had the impression that any human that saw him would panic and try to hurt him. Apparently that didn't apply to these two.

“I don't understand.” He spoke. It caused two to stop their chit chat and give the siren their full attention again. “You find a sea creature and instead of, I don't know freaking out or something, you just sit down with it. Talking like its no big deal and drinking whatever funny smelling liquid is in those bottles.” 

“Meh, what can you do about it?” Geoff merely shrugged, taking another sip.

“What if I attacked you?” Another shrug.

“You already said you don't attack humans.”

“I could have lied! Are you always this trusting of strange creatures you catch?!” 

The man just shrugged once more, causing Gavin to groan out as he buried his face in his hands.

“Think of it this way Gavin. Would you rather have been caught by humans like us? Or ones who would actually try to kill or exploit you?” poised Jeremy, and he actually had a point. Would he rather have humans that panicked and freaked out on him? Or would he have the most laid back humans he's ever met? (Be it they are the only humans he's ever met).

“Alright. I see what you mean.” Gavin sighed, curling his tail closer to his body. The humans shared a glance with each other.

“You alright there buddy?” asked Geoff.

“I don't know.” The end of his tail flickered, showing the uncertainty and nerves that he was feeling. “It's just very confusing. I feel like I'm scared of you, but like you, at the same time.” He was happy he met two humans that turned out to be nice, but there's still the unknown factor to all of this. Because nice or not, Gavin still knows nothing about the human species.

Geoff reached out and gently rest his hand on the bend of his tail. “It's alright. I'm sure it's a lot to take in for ya. I know I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that mermaids exist.”

“Sirens.”

“Whatever. Point is. We're all in the same boat here.”

“You did not just say that.” groaned Jeremy.

“Shut up! The phrase works.” Geoff shoved the shorter man then turned back to Gavin. “Either way, I want you to know that we're friends now. Okay?”

“Friends?” Both men nodded, smiling brightly at him. 

“Yeah. Totally.” Jeremy confirmed for him.

“'Course. Don't tell me you've never had any friends before.”

“I have friends!” Gavin huffed, Geoff raising his hands in surrender of his comment. “I just, haven't seen them in a while, is all.”

“How come?”

“Well, I moved away from them. The others didn't want me around since, y'know, I wasn't really useful.” The frown returned to the siren's face. “I didn't want to cause trouble.”

“So you left home to help your friends?” Gavin nodded. “That's sad.”

It really was. Yeah he was putting those he cared about first, but it made things more lonely for himself.

“It's not that bad though really. They come to visit quite often. And I visit them too!” Geoff and Jeremy didn't look convinced that that was enough, but they accepted it.

“Well, now you have us too. And we live right here in town. So we can come visit any time.” Jeremy smiling got Gavin to smile again. “If you want us to that is.”

“Sure. Having company is always nice. My home is real close too.” He was really getting into the idea now. The idea of the two men paying him visits making things less lonely already. “It's in a little out cove along the beach. Humans can't get to it easily so I'm safe there.”

“See! We're practically neighbors!” Geoff barked out into a laugh. All three of them laughing together.

This was wonderful. Some of his worries about Jeremy and Geoff were already starting to fade from Gavin's mind. They were easily now considered friends in his book and he couldn't wait to see them again.

The laughter was cut short when a sudden realization came to Geoff in the form of a verbal 'oh shit.' “I fucking just noticed. We're just sitting here flabbing our gums and you're out of the water. Are you ok? Do you need to be tossed back in?” Jeremy cursed under his breath when he realized this too. Where Gavin had honestly forgotten and had not noticed any of this.

“I should be good for a little longer. Though I should go back in soon.”

“You sure you don't want to now? We could toss you back in or?...”

Gavin suddenly didn't want to go; the idea of having to leave all of a sudden making him sad. He was enjoying their little conversation. “It's alright. Don't worry about it.”

“Actually...” Geoff trailed off, taking one more swig of his beer before setting it down and pushing himself up. He stood and walking into the cabin of the boat, leaving the younger two just sitting there confused and lost. They waited a few minutes and Geoff was still not back.

“Here. I'm going to go check on him.” Jeremy handed his bottle to Gavin and got up, disappearing inside just as Geoff had.

Gavin sat and waited. Not like could do much else. He took a whiff of the bottle's content, thinking of maybe trying it, but it smelled gross so that was a no. Thankfully Jeremy was quick to return. When he came out he was smiling at Gavin. “Got something to show ya.” He said as he walked closer.

Jeremy took the beer bottle from Gavin and set it aside. Then in one smooth movement he picked the siren up and started to carry him inside the boat. “W-what are you doing?!” Gavin wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shoulders, frightened he might fall or be dropped. He looked away frantic, more so out of confusion than fear, and luckily he was soon given an answer.

They walked to where Geoff was; he was standing near the wheel of the boat. Off at the side of the little control room, there was a clear see through box full of water. It was about the size of an average bathtub. Jeremy took Gavin right to it and placed him inside. Water spilled out as he was added to the tank.

The water felt nice. Gavin hadn't been out of the water for too long, at least he thought that. And yet the water felt really good. The siren let out a small sigh as he relaxed and let himself rest comfortably in the water tank. Geoff and Jeremy smiled as they saw their plan was a success. “Feel good there buddy?” asked Geoff.

“Much.”

“Yeah. Thought this would be a better spot for ya while you decide when you want to go back.” The elder walked over to the tank. “Don't know if you'd have dried out sitting on the deck, but I wasn't liking the idea of finding out.”

“Thank you.” Gavin smiled shyly. He relaxed more, leaning back as much as he could to where he could be comfortable and laid out as much as he could. “If you don't mind, I think I will rest a bit. While I make my decision.”

“Alright. Let us know if you need anything.” Geoff fondly ruffled the siren's hair before he left, taking Jeremy with him and letting Gavin have some privacy.

He turned in his tank, submerging himself the rest of the way under the water. His eyes fell shut as a sudden calm washed over him. 

He'd give things some thought. The humans. This new friendship. All of it.

Right after he took a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU because I have no control over my life. This one won't be multichaptered though. Or not in the sense of the others. It's probably going to be a series of one shots with the occasional two or three chaptered ones.
> 
> Also I have pairings planned, and yes you can probably see what the main one will be here. But this one is unmarked since no pairing stuff has happened... Yet.
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
